


Cooking Dinner (and Extinguishing Fires)

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anniversaries, Cooking, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, actor!Jackson, bc Jackson could definitely burn down a kitchen, fireman!jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson tries to cook dinner for his and Jaebum's 2nd anniversary and things go horribly wrong. (On the bright side he didn't poison Jaebum.)</p><p>For Day 21 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Cooking/Baking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Dinner (and Extinguishing Fires)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure how Jackson could set a kitchen on fire, so forgive me for the far-fetchedness of the fire. 
> 
> On the other hand, how 'hot' would JB be as a fireman? (Lame puns XD.....please still read the fic)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Jackson took a deep breath as he tied the apron behind his back, as he glanced at the counter top, stacks of cans and vegetables piled high on it.

Today was his and Jaebum’s 2 year anniversary and while the older man had to work late, Jackson was still determined to make the night romantic with a homemade dinner, candles and the like.

When they had started going out, people had always assumed Jackson would be the extremely romantic one while Jaebum would struggle with it, even Jackson had assumed that was what was going to happen (and had already promised himself not to get mad at Jaebum’s lack of romantic gestures.) But what actually happened, was exactly the opposite.

Even if Jaebum didn’t express in feelings in words and still blushed like a tomato when he complimented Jackson or vice versa (Jackson found this extremely endearing and ruthlessly used it to his advantage), he was a man of action. Every special occasion, Jaebum had gone out of his way to make Jackson feel loved and special. Jackson’s heart still fluttered when he thought about their one year anniversary (when Jaebum had baked for him, serenaded him and took him ice skating in the moonlight all in one night.)

Jackson wanted to do the same for Jaebum, he honeslty did. He knew how amazing it felt to be on the receiving end of such romantic gestures, and wanted to make Jaebum feel the same way. But his schedule had never been in his favour. Ever since, Jackson started dating Jaebum it seemed that all the MC and acting jobs he was offered had risen exponentially. Jaebum often told him that this was not the case and it was just that Jackson never noticed before because he was always focused on his work. This was usually followed by Jackson making some comment about how distracting Jaebum was which would always garner (in Jackson’s opinion) the most adorable blush from the older man.

But this time, his schedule had let up, right in time for their anniversary. He had the house all to himself as Jaebum had to work late. The older man had apologized a thousand times for having to work late, while Jackson had reassured him that it was okay (after all the Chinese man didn’t have much ground to stand on considering all the special occasions he had missed while being away in China.) But now Jackson thanked the heavens that Jaebum was out of the house so he could prepare his super secret special surprise, a home cooked dinner.

When he had first pitched the idea to Jinyoung, the younger man had sincerely asked whether he wanted to kill Jaebum before conceding to the fact that Jaebum would definitely appreciate the gesture no matter how horrifying Jackson’s cooking was.

To make sure his best friend didn’t die of food poisoning, Jinyoung had taken it upon himself to teach Jackson at least the basics of cooking.

Now, Jackson was pretty confident in his cooking skills, even Jinyoung had admitted he probably wouldn’t kill Jaebum at his current level of skill.

Jackson made his way to the kitchen, diving headfirst into the task. He started by cutting the vegetables, remembering to keep all the peels in one pile just had Jinyoung had taught him to (Jackson suspected this was more of Jinyoung thing than a cooking thing but he chose not to question it.)

He was cooking the meat, in a pan when he remembered that Jinyoung had once mentioned that adding red wine to the meat would help increase the flavor.

Jackson quickly opened a bottle of wine he found in one of the cabinets. Jinyoung had warned him that the pan might flame but Jackson had brushed it off when the younger mentioned it.

When he added the wine, the outburst of flame freaked out the Chinese man. Forgetting all of Jinyoung’s words he instinctively flung the pan away. Unfortunately he threw the flames straight into his pile of vegetable piles which quickly caught fire.

Jackson watched the debacle with horrified eyes. Realizing what had happened he tried to fan out the fire but that only served to increase the flames.

Not thinking anymore and in a state of panic, Jackson called the fire department. (He mentally prayed that Jaebum’s shift was over and the older was already on his way home.)

 Jackson breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the knocking on the door. He quickly opened the door to let the firemen in.

When he opened the door however he came face to face with none other than his boyfriend, Im Jaebum. (along with two of his other co-workers whose names Jackson could never remember

“Ja-jaebum” Jackson sputtered. “What are you doing here?” he mumbled, more to himself than the others, who had already walked past him (as if he wasn’t even there) and immediately made their way to the fire.

Once, the fire had been quelled, the three firemen made their way back to Jackson.

Jackson bowed down deeply “Thank you” he said sincerely.

The other two men gave him a small smile as they made their way out, waving to Jaebum as they went out.

Once the door had been closed, leaving just Jackson and Jaebum in the living room, Jaebum turned to look at Jackson in the eye.

“I thought the last 5 minutes of my shift would be peaceful, then Yugyeom comes and tells me there’s a fire reported from my own home. Care to explain?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jackson gave a sheepish smile “I tried cooking dinner.” He explained, not bothering to elaborate, Jaebum could probably anyway guess what happened next.

“Why would you do that, after the ramen incident, I thought we decided that I would take care of the cooking.” Jaebum asked genuinely confused.

Jackson suddenly let out a groan burying his face I his hands, ignoring Jaebum’s concerned look.

“Aish.” He wailed out loud. “The one time I try to be romantic, I end up almost burning the house down.” He cried.

“The fire wasn’t that bad.” Jaebum pointed out, before crawling closer to Jackson and taking the younger man’s hands in his own. “And what is this about being romantic.” He added, bringing his face closer to Jackson’s.

Jackson looked up at Jaebum, eyes brimming with tears. “You’re always so romantic, like remember our first anniversary or my birthday or Valentine’s Day. You always go out of your way to make me feel special. And just this once I wanted to make you feel special too.” Jackson said with a small sniffle and sob.

Jaebum let go of Jackson’s hands to cup the younger man’s face pulling it up a little, so that they would be eye to eye. “Jackson-ah, I appreciate you trying to cook for me, and pamper me, really I do. But just so you know, for future reference, you make me feel special all the time just by being with me.” Jaebum said genuinely, a small blush dusting his cheeks at his own words.

Jackson let out a loud laugh and swatted away Jaebum’s hands from his face “Aish, when I started dating you. I had no idea you would be this cheesy.”

He stood up, and dusted off the imaginary dust on his pants “I’ll go order some food, you in the mood for chicken?” he asked, walking away as Jaebum nodded.

Jackson Wang, actor extraordinaire was no stranger to compliments. But Jaebum’s words _‘you make me feel special, all the time just by being with me.’_ kept replaying in his head making him smile in a way that Mark would definitely describe as way too goofy for the world to see.

Damn Im Jaebum and his stupid romantic cheesiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
